


Wizarding World: French Government

by MikeyHamie



Series: Wizarding World: French History [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: French Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Gen, Magical France (Harry Potter), Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Government (Harry Potter), Wizarding History (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyHamie/pseuds/MikeyHamie
Summary: A guide on the type of government Magical France has.





	Wizarding World: French Government

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's creations and can only claim my original ideas in expanding her work.

  
  
**The Great Officers of The Magical Crown**  
  
The Great Offices is held by the greatest, highest-ranking members of the French nobility who are part of the _Pairie de France Magique_. These are hereditary positions created to mirror the mundane peers after the _French Magical Secession of 1587._ They usually serve as an advisory council to the King and are often called to appoint the royal successor among the eligible heirs to the Crown. Each position has a specific role in governing and holds significant power in ruling the territories of magical France.  
  
_**Grand Sorcier de France**_  
(Grand Sorcerer of France)  
\- chief amongst all the officers, the Grand Sorcerer serves as the principal advisor to the King and holds the second highest office within the realm  
\- Duchy of Sciensmaior: Rotschier Family  
  
**_Connétable de France_ **  
(Constable of France)  
\- the Constable is the highest ranking auror and is responsible in maintaining the peace and order within French territories; the Bureau of Aurors serves directly under his leadership and can only be circumvented by the King  
\- Duchy of Trantonge: Moreau Family  
  
**_Grand Chancelier de France_**  
(Grand Chancellor of France)  
\- acts as the judge of the highest court of justice, second to the monarch in cases involving members of the Royal Court, and heads any judicial proceedings under the jurisdiction of the Bureau of Magical Justice and, sometimes, the Conseil de la Magique  
\- Duchy of Bouvagne: Dubois Family  
  
**_Grand Maître de France_**  
(Grand Master of France)  
\- in the representation of the ruling monarch, the Grand Master can act as regent in the absence of the King and the Grand Sorcerer and is responsible in domestic affairs  
\- Duchy of Cagornnais: Escoffier Family  
  
**_Grand Aumônier de France_**  
(Grand Almoner of France)  
\- responsible for the ceremonial duties, the Almoner is a representative priest of the state religion devoted to Mother Magic who deals with coronations and communions  
\- County of Saine: Bonnesante Family  
  
**_Grand Chambrier de France_**  
(Grand Chamberman of France)  
\- signs charters and certain royal documents, assists at the trial of peers, and records the oaths of homage to the Crown; also maintains the hold amongst the nobility and presides the Chamber of Peers  
\- County of Quiyenne: Courtemanche Family  
  
**Royal Order of the Magical Crown of France**  
  
The Royal Order of the Magical Crown of France or shortly named the Order of the Monarch is an award bestowed by the ruling King or Queen to French wizards and witches who have achieved great contributions for the greater wizarding world. It has five different award levels named after Frankish dynasties: Valois, Merovingian, Carolingian, Capetian, and Bosonid. It is the French equivalent to the Order of Merlin with Valois being the equivalent to the highest award: First Class.  
  
A knighthood order called the Magical Order for the Crown of France, composed entirely of magical French volunteers, was created by King Charles VII of House Valois during the Hundred Years' War which was instrumental in finally expelling the English from conquered French territories.  
  
The award known as the Order of the Monarch was created to commemorate the magical order which was essential in finally fending off the English invaders.  
  
**Valois Cross**  
(Red Ribbon:Gold Cross)  
This cross is awarded for acts of outstanding courage or distinction.  
**Merovingian Cross**  
(Blue Ribbon:Gold Cross)  
This cross is awarded for achievement or endeavour beyond the mundane.  
**Carolingian Cross**  
(White Ribbon:Silver Cross)  
This cross is awarded for special efforts in administrative duties.  
**Capetian Cross**  
(Black Ribbon:Silver Cross)  
This cross is awarded to those who have made great discoveries in the name of knowledge.  
**Bosonid Cross**  
(Brown Ribbon:Silver Cross)  
This cross is awarded to those who have made a contribution to our store in entertainment.  
  
**Magical French Family Registry**  
  
**Royal House**:  
Valois, Roi de France  
**Great Noble Houses**:  
Rotschier, Duc de Sciensmaior  
Moreau, Duc de Trantonge  
Dubois, Duc de Bouvagne  
Escoffier, Duc de Cagornnais  
Bonnesante, Comte de Saine  
Courtemanche, Comte de Quiyenne  
Fournuque, Marquis de Bouvernet  
Prudhomme, Comte de Launnais  
Sereuloi, Marquis de Thibounne  
Ordimainde, Marquis de Maladie  
Lignoire, Marquis de Fontaigne  
Auvillier, Comte de Perailles  
**Lower Noble Houses**:  
Bouthillion, Marquis de Bouvergne  
Raoult, Comte de Garbonne  
Blanchard, Comte de Sangres  
de Trefle-Picques, Comte de Cartais  
Cabornneau, Viscomte de Memours  
Charbonnier, Comte de Hois  
du Patierre, Marquis de Frinnois  
de la Clair, Comte de Cremoille  
Louvain, Comte de Videville  
de Lapin, Viscomte de Creussac  
Ducoure, Comte de Hommes  
Rousseau, Comte de Seims  
Maisson, Viscomte de Parain  
Rouchard, Comte de Lourdain  
**Common Houses**:  
Maxime  
Millefeuille  
Bonaccord  
Delacour  
Flamel  
Lemoine  
Capucine  
Desoles  
Bonnenuit  
Essoyere  
Poussard  
Vivendre  
Réussart  
Ambippore  
Permett  
Bonjore  
Selonme  
Cepenan  
Lacquere  
Herbemort  
Sansou  
Brouillard  
Robrique  
Couleure  
Récoult  
Deplongé  
Bouchlene  
Petitete  
Moralle  
Lossange  
Pivoine  
  
**The Council of Magic**  
  
The _Conseil de la Magique_ serves as the parliamentary body of magical France and is ceremonially presided by the Grand Councillor. It also serves as the high court of justice when headed by the Grand Chancellor or, in special circumstances, by the ruling monarch. This council is divided by the _Chambre des Paires_ (formed by the hereditary seats of the old nobility) and the _Chambre des Députés_ (formed by the elected body of the Ministry officials and representatives). The council functions similarly with that of the British Wizengamot. It was believed to have been founded by the ancestors of the Great Noble Houses and is recorded to be the oldest wixen governing body in Europe.  
  
**The Ministry for Magical Affairs of France**  
  
**Minister for Magic**  
\- heads the many representatives and some of the directors that forms the Ministry for Magical Affairs; functions as the primary bridge between the common people and the aristocracy; presides over the Chamber of Deputies; principal representative of the Magical Kingdom of France in the International Confederation of Wizards  
  
_Bureau de la Justice Magique_ **(3)**  
\- directly reports to the Grand Chancellor and is one of the few bureaux not under the authority of the Minister for Magic; has a director who normally conducts common court proceedings; functions to enforce the law and defend the interests of magical France and its territories according to the law; supervises all other bureaux except the Bureau for Mysterious Affairs and Anomalies  
  
_Bureau des Magicommunications_ **(7)**  
\- in charge of the dissemination of reliable information to the French wizarding populace; serves to monitor and maintain the different avenues of communication within magical France and its territories; responsible for approving the publication and production of factual information regarding important wixen events; broadcasts wizarding news to the magical French public through Ministry-affiliated networks  
  
_ Bureau des Aurors_ **(1)**  
\- is under the authority of the Constable of France and is one of the few bureaux not supervised by the Minister for Magic; functions similarly to the mundane military and police forces; has specialised divisions for espionage, homeland security, and military operations among many other fields  
  
_ Bureau des Affaires Gastromagiques_ **(12)**  
\- involved in monitoring magical France's largest trade export; supervises magical food production which is the most critical aspect of the nation's economy  
  
_Bureau des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques_ **(10)**  
\- originally a division under the Bureau of Aurors, this bureau was expanded to mitigate and resolve any major breaches of the Statute of Secrecy together with the Bureau of Mundane Affairs  
  
_Bureau des Affaires Ordinaires_ **(5)**  
\- aids in the introduction of wizarding culture among the mundaneborns and is the fifth largest bureau in the French Ministry; oversees the inclusion of mundane families with magical children into wixen society; deals with problems concerning mundane France  
  
_Bureau de l'Environnement Magique_ **(9)**  
\- concerns with conservation of the magical environment and preservation of native magical flora and fauna  
  
_Bureau des Affaires Étrangères Magiques_ **(4)**  
\- deals with international magical cooperation and provides French ambassadors for other wixen countries; directly involved with the International Confederation of Wizards and supervises any collaborative efforts between the magical French government and other wixen governments  
  
_Bureau des Affaires Mystérieuses et _  
_ Anomalies_ **(2)**  
\- serves as a magical research department which is directly supervised by the Grand Sorcerer and is autonomous from the Ministry; was founded by the _Conseil de la Magique_ to study the various mysteries of the world and predates the creation of the French Ministry itself; is the second largest bureau and is independent from the purview of the Bureau for Magical Justice  
  
_Bureau de l'Enseignement Magique_ **(6)**  
\- guides and oversees magical education and is one of the few bureaux not under the authority of the Minister for Magic; directly cooperates with the headmasters of the academies within French territories; headed by a board of governors, composed of members from the Great Noble Families, which possesses autonomy from the Ministry  
  
_Bureau de la Santé Magique_ **(8)**  
\- surpervises the institutions for health in magical France; ensures access to magical health services to all French magicals through the provision of quality magical health care and regulation of providers of magical health goods and services  
  
_Bureau des Jeux et Sports Magiques_ **(13)**  
\- smallest bureau involving the regulation of magical sport-related events  
  
_Bureau des Transports Magiques_ **(11)**  
\- responsible for regulating, monitoring, and maintaining different aspects of magical transportation  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then I have these ideas about the greater wixen society in JK Rowling's wonderful world, however, due to lack of any writing capability, I can only write about general details and not an actual plot-driven story.
> 
> I had already written a brief information packet about one of the French families but I can only list down their probable personal and public histories.
> 
> I also started a text about a possible Austrian-based Potter ancestry, though much of it are short retellings on how the family survived from the Age of Antiquity to the current Modern Age.


End file.
